


In The Industry

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a completely different way. Brian is a reporter working for a new gay magazine and Justin is a... Well. Read it and find out. I don't think it's what you'd expect.





	In The Industry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Ohhh... Fuck! Yessss." Austin, the man beneath Justin cries out as Justin pushes past the first ring of muscle. Austin's pretty tight; Justin doesn't really have to fake the moans that are expected of him. He tilts his head to the left and looks directly into the camera: a camera that's filming him fucking one of his co-stars.

"Uhhnnn God... Fuck me, yea... Yea... Oh God..."

Justin turns his attention back to the man beneath him and slides his hands over his back and up to his hair, reining it back effortlessly. Austin's mouth falls open and he gasps as Justin shifts into a slightly different position... Justin in return groans and throws back his head as he feels an asshole beneath him tightening. Justin shoots a grin at the camera.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kinney, where the hell are ya?"

"Over here, boss." Brian Kinney gets up from his desk and walks out of his office, just as he sees his boss waiting by Cynthia's desk. "What can I do for you, Charlie?" He thanks Cynthia when she hands him mail, then motions for his boss to follow him into his office.

"Have you actually read the article O'Ryan did?" Charlie asks his head reporter for Caution, the magazine he started not more than 7 months ago. It was slowly becoming the new and more risqué _'Advocate'._

Brian pursed his lips and thought for a minute... "No... I didn't. Should I have? Was it any good?"

"No." Charlie laughs. "It's a piece of shit. O'Ryan fucked the report up big time. He kept going off-topic, asking the activist the wrong fucking questions." Charlie shakes his head.

Brian smiles and moves over to the mini-bar, pouring himself a Beam. "And you're telling me this so I can go ream O'Ryan's ass again for another fucking shitty story. Yeah, I think I can handle that." Brian laughs and offers Charlie a drink.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over to Justin's left, he can hear the director telling him to slow down some. His co-star is already past the point of no return... Heading straight for ecstasy if Justin ease off a little.

Justin suppresses a laugh and slows his tempo down a little. He leans down to the body under him and nibbles on Austin's ear, causing a soft moan to escape the man's lips. "You like that, don't you?" He taunts the man; having had to fuck Austin in another scene, Justin knows what gets him going. 

"Oh fuck, YES!" Austin whimpers. 

Justin nudges Austin's leg and the other man turns, looking inquisitively at him. Responsively, Justin leans back on his haunches and motions to the head of the bed. Austin nods, moving closer to it... When the two get to their destination, Justin grabs Austin's hands and positions them on the headboard, pulling Austin's body up against his. Then he places his hands on the   
wall behind the headboard: more leverage for fucking Austin with more drive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, you know I can't... Damon's trying to get me to drink less." Charlie says as he walks over to a random desk chair and sits.

"So is there anything else you wanted from me besides reaming O'Ryan?" Brian asks, anxious to move things along.

"Oh..." Charlie says, as if remembering. "Yea... Sorry." He laughs. "Justin Taylor..."

At that, Brian's ears perk up. "What about him?" He asks, licking his lips unconsciously.

"You know him well... I mean, you know of him?" Charlie asks, always serious when it comes to work.

Brian's look says _'Are you fucking serious?'_ But what Brian actually says is, "Are you fucking serious? Of course I know who the hell Justin Taylor is! I'm a gay man...I'd have to be a fucking hermit to not know who Justin Taylor is! He's practically a bigger star than Zack O'Tool, and he just starting in the business."

"Well, I'm a gay man and I hadn't heard of him until yesterday. Anyway, I need you on him for next week's issue..."

Brian smiles at that. _'On him'._

"... We're doing a cover story spread. I want live, in person, commentary, the skinny on his 'background', how he got into porn, whatever. We've already set up a photoshoot with him, so that should be okay. It's after the interview... You can be there or not. In these types of situations, it's usually better to just let the interviewee talk for however long. Hopefully you'll   
be able to get some good stuff. He's extremly personal... For being in the film industry you wouldn't expect that, but..." Charlie trails off. "You're the best Brian, maybe you'll be able to losen him up."

Brian nods complacently through all this. "So you want any 'day in the life' kinda stuff? 'What is it like keeping your prick hard all day?' That kinda shit?" He asks.

"Sure. Great. We've set up the interview for tomorrow. I'll call his Agent to set up the time and place." Charlie seems preoccupied, and Brian is not about to try and make small talk.

"I'm all over it. I'll keep you updated, okay?" Brian doesn't really wait for an answer, and he abandons his own office with his boss inside, racing for the coffee machine. Then, as he fills a cheap plastic cup with hours-old brew, he wonders if life could ever get more exciting.

He's going to interview Justin Taylor!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The director has lowered the lights. Last take. Thirty seconds left.

Justin and Austin are on the bed, collapsing into each other, one laborious thrust after another. Justin's hands are gripping the other man's shoulders, squeezing them, kneading them. He can feel a rush coming on. With every pound of his thick cock through Austin, Justin can feel his balls tightening, compressing... The panting is completely uncontrolled now.

"Oh god... Oh my god... Fuck!" Austin wails, shuddering as Justin's dick probes his prostate, grazing it... Ever so slightly.

Justin reaches a hand around Austin, stroking his thigh, as the other man pounds his own dick in his hand. Their hands meet... Justin's wanders its way down to Austin's balls, cupping them lightly, stroking them. He can feel the other man's juices yearning for release...

They are so close... Austin suddenly arches his back towards Justin, engulfing Justin's cock completely. At that moment, Justin can no longer resist. His eyes flutter in a state of utter ecstasy as he feels himself emptying his load inside the other man... More. More. More. And...

The two men collapse onto each other - together - into one large, sweaty mound of spent flesh. It's all over now.

Justin retracts his semi-hard dick from Austin's ass, and ever so slightly sneaks a peek up at the director. He is being given a thumbs-up. Justin smiles. Filming done.

_'Jesus, what a boring fuck'_ , he thinks to himself, casting a disapproving glance at the red-headed beauty lying before him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **The Next Morning**

"Aw shit!" Jus says to no one in particular. He's on his way to work, and he has just realized he's an hour late. (In porn time, that's the equivalent of approximately two and a half orgies.)

He practically throws his clothes on and grabs a hat, his sun glasses, jacket and scarf. You'd be surprissed how many people come up to him in everyday life. Telling him how much the films he's been in has opened up sex lives and helped relationships. Don't get him wrong, Justin loves the attention and loves his 'fans' but NOT at fucking 9:30 in the damn morning.

He's running now, through the busy streets of New York, hustling north through an onslaught of southbound traffic. He's knocking people out of the way. One man even calls him a 'sumbitch'. He wonders what that means.

He realizes he needs his fix, coffee, NOW, more than anything. The vein in his head is throbbing - the usual vein - and he nows what that means. He glances haphazardly, searching for a temporary refuge from the huddled masses. Ah, a Starbucks!

_'I should just move into the apartment above it'_ , Justin thinks to himself. He can't remember a morning he has gone without Starbucks coffee since he moved to New York, which was about 10 month ago

Justin breathes a huge sigh of relief as he escapes from a stiff, outdoor breeze into the coffee-flavored warmth of Starbucks. It is his home away from home.

He notices the all-too-familiar line, and instinctively joins. He knows he's going to have to wait, something he would never do for anything except coffee. Then he sees the manager, and Justin thinks that if he fucks him, he can get free service.

Justin just stands in line, thoughtless, enjoying the buzz of the people around him. Suddenly, he notices that the man in front of him, a tall, handsome, rugged man in his... early 20s?, is muttering something to himself off of a sheet of paper. Justin glances over the man's shoulder to see what it is.

"'What is life like on the set?' 'Are there many drawbacks to your career as a porn star?' 'Do you get recognized on the street?'" Brian is standing in line at Starbucks, waiting for his coffee and reciting his Justin Taylor interview to himself. "'How does it feel to know that you're becoming New York's hottest new-comer in the adult film industry.'"

Suddenly, a young man behind Brian taps him on the shoulder. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Yes?" Brian turns to face this intruder.

"Long day, huh?" The man asks, clearly not interested in the length of the day.

"Uh... Yeah." Brian responds, equally enthusiastic.

"Whatcha reading?" The man asks. He seems very curious.

"Oh, it's just..."

"Sure are a lot of questions there. Is that an interview or something?"

"Uh... Yeah, actually. I'm a reporter." Brian turns completely around to face this man, who offers his hand.

"The name's Justin." Justin finally gets a good look at the man. He's gorgeous. His eyes are what draws Justin in. There Hazel with just enough amount of Gold to make them stand out.

"Brian," Brian says, shaking the offered hand. He looks at the man before him, covered so not able to see anything but the beautiful pale skin on his face and blonde strand coming from under the hat on his head. Brian wonders why he's dressed like that. He sizes Justin up noticable and raises his eyes when the a smirk comes across the mans pouty mouth.

"So, what is that for anyway, if you don't mind my asking..." Justin inquires.

"Ahh, just some interview stuff, like you said. Nothing big," Brian replies, trying to sound modest.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you--"

"Aw, Jesus! Look at the fucking time!" Brian shrieks, turning back around and completely ignoring the man behind him. "Could it take ANY FUCKING LONGER?!? It's coffee, for Christ's sake!" Brian whines, pointing at his watch.

Even thought the man cut him off, Justin cant help but break out into a laugh that turns his face flush with pink.

"Mr. Kinney we'll take your order when its your turn." The man at the front desk says loud enough for everyone to hear.

Justin laughs and turns back to Brian, "They know you here to. That's funny."

"How's it funny?" Brian asks getting irritated with waiting.

"They know me here too." Justin says looking at Brian and moving up when the line moves slightly.

"How's that?" Again Brian asks the man in front of him.

"I fucked a few of the waiters." Justin says as he waves and smiles to the man at the front of the room.

Brian's mouth falls open and his eye brow draws up at the forwardness of the blonde.

"What?" Justin asks, noticing the way the man reacted. "Did I shock you Mr. Kinney?"

"Uh... No, no. Not really." Brian chuckles. "Why... Am I supposed to be? And it's Brian."

"All right... Brian. And no, it's just that some people are usually shocked or disgusted when I talk about my job or something of that matter." Justin smiles weakly.

"And just what is it that you do... Justin?" Brian asks and puts his hand on Justin's arm to have the blonde move up with him when the line moves again.

"Uh... I-I guess you could say I'm an entrepreneur." Justin says, not wanting to just blurt out that he works in the Gay Film Indusrty.

"Really?" Brian laughs. "You don't seem to sure of yourself." Brian's curious now.

"Well I guess it's not a job that everyday people could have. But it most definitly pays the bills." Justin laughs and sees the person in front of Brian recieve his coffee.

"And what exactly--"

"Ah Mr. Kinney... How nice of you to grace us with your amazing charm." The man at the front counter says completely sarcastic. "Now please do come and tell me what I can get for you today." The man winks at Justin and Brian rolls his eyes.

"Jealous are we?" Justin asks Brian as he pushs the brunette closer to the counter to order. "Now hurry the hell up and tell Theo what you want. I've got to be at the studio 15 minutes ago." This time it was Justin who winked at Theo, having fucked the man a few times.

Shaking his head Brian order, "I'll have a Low-Fat Mochachino... Theo." Brian spits out the mans name like poison.

"Ah, just what I'll have to T..." Justin pipes up next to Brian. "On Mr. Kinney of course." Justin smiles his mega watt smile at Brian when he's raises his right eye brow.

"Coming right up Mr.-- uh, Justin." Trying to be professional and use last names, but at the look Justin gives him he calls the blonde by his first name. Guessing that Justin doesnt want to be spotted. Obviously by his attire.

Brian looks at the man to his left with question in his eyes. The man is pretty strict with first names only. _'I wonder why?'_ Brian thinks to himself.

Shrugging off the mans questioning look, Justin remembers something he want to ask the man from the beginnig. "So you're a reporter?" Brian nods. "And just who the hell are you interviewing with questions like..." Justin snatches the paper out of Brians hands and laughs when Brian makes an unmanly sound. "'How does it feel to know that you're becoming New York's hottest   
new-comer in the adult film industry.' and 'Are there many drawbacks to your career as a porn star?'"

Brian grabs the piece of paper back from the blonde becoming slightly annoyed, "Thats none of your fucking business Blondie."

Justin laughs at the older man, then looks him up and down, "How old are you... Mr. Kinney?"

Brian glares at Justin and puts his hand on Justin's shoulder, "I told you, it's Brian. My fucking father is Mr. Kinney... And my age is definitly none of anyones business."

Justin knew the man before him wasnt that much older then he was himself, but he loved the annoyed look on Brian's face, "Age a touchy subject for you Mr. Kinney."

Brian was suddenly infuriated with the blonde and threw his hands up in the air, "You are the most frustrating man I have ever met." Brian said and walked away from the blonde and out of the Starbucks all together.

"Here Jus," Theo called and handed Justin the two drink, "Where'd--"

"Brian.... Just had a major queen out moment and now I most go fucking find the stupid twat." Justin rolled his eyes. "Oh and put it on my tab." Justin winked at Theo and turned to walk out of the coffee shop.

As soon as Justin walked out of Starbucks he saw Brian pacing back and forth on the busy streets of New York. Some people were looking at the brunette with amusement, others thought he was out of his mind.

"Here Brian..." Justin walked up to the man and gave him his coffee. "I took care of it for you."

"You didnt ha-- You called me Brian." Brian looked perplexed.

"That is your name isnt it?" Justin asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Brian has never heard his name sound so sexy.

"So..." Brian can't help himself. He has to ask. "Who's that... Theo guy?"

"Long story." And that was it. Subject closed. Brian shakes his head knowingly.

"So, hey, you wanna...?"

The question hangs in the air. The blond smiles a little, asking, "Do I wanna... What?"

Brian rolls his eyes at himself. _'I'm acting like a fucking pimply reject,'_ he thinks. "Maybe you could... Give me your phone number and I could... Give you... A call sometime?" BIG breath. Phew. See? That wasn't so hard.

"No." Shit.

The blond smiles again. "Sorry."

Brian feels a little... "Why?" ...Disappointed.

"Because I know we'll see each other again."

At that, Brian gives Justin a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kinney," The blond replies. "I just got a feeling about these things. After all, we both go to the same damn coffee place." Justin gestures with his drink, and Brian thinks to himself, _'Doi!'_

A huge gust of wind suddenly blows Justin hair in his face, and he brings up a hand to pull it back. Brian notices how beautiful the blond's hands are.

Meanwhile, Justin has been spending the whole conversation trying to control himself. Finally, he lets a little smile capture his face. Just for a second. _'The things I'm going to do to him,'_ Justin thinks, masking the smile again.

Brian is slightly taken away by the power of the blondes smile, "You have an amazing smile, Justin." _'You are so fucking corny'_

Justin snorts out a laugh, "Was that a line Mr. Kinney?"

"I-I... I think so..." Brian laughs back.

Justin was just about to jump on this man a fuck him right there, but he took a look at his watch and saw how late he really was. Daphne was gonna fucking kill him. "Shit!" Justin sighed. "Sorry Mr. Kinney, but this is where I must depart." Justin's actually kind of sad to leave the man before him.

"Oh I understand..." Brian takes Justin's arm and looks at the watch as well, "Wow, I didn't realize it was the time already." Brian smiled and started walk backwards to his 'Vette. "It's been a pleasure Justin."

Justin raises his eyebrows and walks slowly to the limo at the curb. Brian hadn't noticed it before. _'Why is he getting in a limo?'_ "Believe me... The please will be all mine." Justin winks before waving his hand, and turns completely around so he can walk to the limo. He give the limo driver, who is holding the door, a quick nod, before disappearing inside.

Brian wonders what the hell Justin is doing getting in a limo. _'He must be rich or something,'_ Then, as the car drove away, Brian stood perplexed, working shit out in his head. _'Or the f-word. Famous. Yeah, probably famous. He had a fucking butler opening the damn door, for christ's sake! But i don't think... Have i seen him somewhere?'_

Justin sits in the backseat, wiggling his ass against the ten thousand dollar leather seats and giggling like a schoolgirl. He can see him and Brian, later, in the same car, squeaking the fuck out of the seats... Justin smiles. He pushes a button on the car door: "Vic, take me to Daph's, fucking fast." "Gotcha Jus," a voice on the other end replies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Studio.**

A 20-something woman is barking orders into a cell phone. Everything around her looks, sounds, smells like SEX. "Hey, listen, I want the two boys in Studio 1 at THREE, at Fucking THREE, k? And I want the goddam fluffer here by five today; if he's late, I'm gonna cut his balls off and throw em in a fucking furnace, understand? And what about these goddam..." Her shoe sticks to the floor, and she pries at it for a second before getting loose. "...FLOORS! What the fuck do they clean this place with anyway? Jizz?" The door at the far end of the room slides open... And Justin and Vic make their way through,   
looking at each other and rolling eyes. Justin whispers, "My agent."

Jus starts towards Daphne, giving Vic a 'You can go' look. As Vic slinks out the door, Jus is alone with the Pushy Sticky Shoe Agent From Hell. He signals at her to get off her cell, but she's still pacing around. "Hey," Jus calls out. "Hey!" But Daph keeps pacing.. "...And tell the damn office manager that being pregnant is no excuse for missing work. If she doesn't get her fat ass back here, I'm gonna hit her so hard, her GRANDCHILDREN will feel it!" "DAPH!" Jus shouts. "You scheduled this meeting, remember?!?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Daph shouts back, even though they're only a few feet away. "I'm off, I'm off!" She pushes the 'end' button on her phone, silencing the angry shouting of about 4 people. Jus gives her a look, and she just... Winces. "Speakerphone." Jus nods, and they make their way over the corner of the room, where an obviously fake 'Minibar' set has real barstools and a table set up. As they sit, she's already talking.

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna go. How are you today, hun? You look a little... Windblown. Anyway, you've got Titan, Falcon, Belami, all wanting you for spreads for tomorrow afternoon. Now, obviously that's not gonna work, so I narrowed it down to Falcon tomorrow at 4. They worship you over there. And why shouldn't they?" She gives Jus her most appreciative glance, smiling... "But, oh shit! Right now you're gonna be late for that movie we were working on last week! I'm SO sorry hun but I forgot to mention it when we were talking; don't worry, tho. Vic'll get you there..." "Daph, Daph!" Justin laughs, motioning for her to calm down. "It's okay, babe. You're doing great. Just...is there any more?" Daph sighs, slumping down onto the stool. She looks exhausted. "No, babe. Just juggling a lotta balls at one time, you know... Bet you're better at that than me." Daph winks at the gorgeous blond sitting next to her, and he cant help but laugh. "Okay, okay, Daph. I'm on my way to the scene.   
Same place?" "Same place. Oh, and when he pays you afterward, give the director a big "fuck you" from me, k?" She jabs her middle finger in the air, and Jus winks at her. "Gotcha." 

"Oh, and we still on for the interview tonight? At 8, right?" As Jus heads for the door, he waits for a response. "Yeah..." Daph replies. "Your interviewer's some tight-ass reporter guy. You should like that." Another obligatory wink, then Justin's out the door.

Justin laughed at his best friend and waved bye to her, he had to get to his next scene so the Director wouldnt have his balls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 **A Few Hours Later**

Justin had just sat down at a table in the corner of a not very crowded Starbucks. He was actually glad it wasn't that crowded. Even though he loved crowds and fans, he could really use a break some times. And right now, that seemed to be happening less and less. While Justin was waiting there drinking his Moccachino, he took out a book from his messenger bag. He made it his personal business to read as much as he could. He hated reading things about himself though. Justin wasn't one of those stuck up actors who only wanted to read about themselves. _'I am not Paris Hilton'_ , Justin thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Brian is having a hell of a time getting to his interview. "Fuckfuckshitfuck!" He garbles as he tries to cross the street and some damn cab tries to run him over. 'Sorry, not planning on being road kill,' he thinks to himself. Finally, he can see the sign: 'STARBUCKS.' "Ah shit." Brian stops himself. Is he really going to interview Justin Taylor? Fucking Justin Taylor? Suddenly, Brian remembers a couple months ago, looking through a bunch of porn, stumbling onto the greatest porn star ever, and the man's first-ever film 'Indiana Moans.' Brian remembers thinking, _'Wow, that guy is ripped. And hung. And beautiful.'_

Brian gets up the courage to walk inside; the disarming warmth of the coffee shop hits his face like a wall of steam. But...none of this matters. He sees someone in the corner... _'Must be him. K, be cool Kinney.'_

Justin's in deep though as he continues to read 'Christiane F.' The book is sad actually, so he 'dog-ears' the page and takes a sip from his coffee. Hearing the door open at the front of the building, Justin's head turns to see... Brian Kinney. Justin's mouth falls open slightly a little taken back. He didnt expect this. He turns back to the table and stares at it blankly for a few seconds till he hears footsteps getting louder and turns to see Brian in front of him in casual wear and some paper work in his hands. He clears his throat, "Hello Mr. Kinney." Justin silently laughs.

Brian looks down. _'Holy shit!... Breathe!'_ Brian clears his throat. "Hello, Mr. Taylor; pleasure to meet you."

Justin stand up and extends his hand to Brian, "The pleasure's entirely all mine Mr. Kinney." Justin raises his eye brows at the man. He could tell from the look on Brian's face he didn't realize who he was talking to.

The two men sit in the corner booth, and Brian pulls out a tape recorder. "Do you mind if I use this?" he asks.

Justin smiles at the beautiful brunette from this morning, "Oh, not at all. It's gotta be better then writing everything I say down." Justin takes the last sip of his coffee. "Oh, do you want some coffee?" Before Brian can answer Justin is calling Theo over to their table. "T, I'd like another..." He looks at Brian, "What would you like?"

Brian masks a slightly surprised look at the blond. _'He calls him T? Huh, like the blonde from this morning.'_ Without further thought, Bri says, "Okay, 'T'. Get me a vanilla latte, extra whip, no foam, extra milk, 7 shots." Then Brian thinks about his order, smiling: _'Jesus, coffee just isn't easy anymore.'_

"Coming right up..." Theo says in Justin direction and the blonde winks at him.

"Ok, so how long have you been involved with the porn industry?" Brian knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

Justin snorts out a laugh, "Wow, you don't waste any time do you Mr. Kinney?"

"Can't afford to, Mr. Taylor. Unfortunately, I'm going to be writing this up tonight while you get paid to get it on, so..." Brian can't believe he said that! It sounded so... Bitter.

"Envious are you Brian?" Justin raised his eyebrows in a challenge.

"Hmph." Brian just scoffs. Then he shakes his head; the blond is constantly upstaging him. _'I wonder where my dignity went,'_ he thinks. _'Ok, gotta put the reporter hat back on.'_ "So, how long? You know, 'in the industry'?" He smiles wickedly.

Justin sighs, "All work and no play makes Brian Kinney a dull boy." Justin teases, then gets serious. "I actually started out being a regular actor, but when the movies always had me naked and doing fake sex scenes with some ugly as chicks, I thought I might as well just do the real ones with hot, sweaty men and get paid better." Justin smiles when he she the look on Brian's face.

"I'm gonna quote you on that," Brian replies, determined not to lose this little catfight. "So, do you have family or... Friends..." Bri smirks. "...That know about your being gay? About your career fucking the 'sweaty men' and getting paid a lot? How do they take it?"

Justin laughed out loud at that, "Of course they know, I'm on television all the time, unfortunetly. My two best friends are in the industry as well. Daphne is my agent. You spoke with her, and Jenna Jameson is worldly known in the industry. I met her a while ago, when I first got in the industry, and we've been great friends ever since. She's very down to earth. And Daph, I've known all my life, grew up together... Was the first person I told I was gay. She took it amazingly well... Obviously." Justin laughs.

"Yeah, that Daphne..." Brian laughs. "Quite a character." He notices a laugh from across the table too. _'Finally,'_ He thinks, relieved, 'We're acting like mature adults.' "Okay, then. So, I know this is a, well, kinda annoying question for people, but I have to ask: What about your love life? Does being a porn star affect your relationships? Are you in a relationship currently?"

"No." Justin says simply, his face showing no emotion to that question.

Brian studies the blond's face, thinking that maybe he should ask again. "So you're... Not in a relationship?" He couldn't help but ask again, and he regretted it immediately.

"I said no. It's a touchy subject for me. It only hurts you in the end." Justin says quietly and thanks Theo when he brings over their drinks. Justin takes a sips from his coffee immediately.

Brian is surprised by Justin's response. He takes his coffee much more slowly, studying the blond's movements. Justin's eyes were on the table, avoiding him. "So," Brian says. "What about your on-set relationships? Do you have a favorite, uh, director? Company? Co-star?" Brian winks very slightly at that last comment. He just can't help himself!

Justin sighs with relief, "Zac O' Tool is a very... Big favorite of mine." Justin laughs when Brian actaully blushes.

Brian thinks, _'OMGMe too!!'_ But he stops himself, his face cherry-red. "Um, uh... Ok. How about telling me about your background a little, like where are you from.

"Well..." Justin cleared his throat, "I'm originally from Pittsburgh, I have a sister, Molly. She just turned 15, she's a terror. I attended St. James academy and went to PIFA for my freshman and sophmore class then I was offered my first filming job so I took a leave from school. Moved up here, brought Daphne with me. My first actual movie was called Broken, a scary movie of course. I die within the first ten minutes of the fucking movie." Justin laughs. "I did a few other independent movies then starting doing adult films."

"Okay, then!" Brian says abruptly, taking an enormous gulp from his coffee. "Well, it looks like we've kind of covered all the bases I really needed to cover, and our drinks look pretty much spent, so I just got one more question for you, off the record:" He turns the tape recorder off, puts it away, and leans in towards Justin.

Justin licks his lips and leans closer to the brunette, waiting.

"Yankee fan?" The two men's faces are just inches away. Brian is smiling his infamous grin, resting his chin on his palm.

"Not really." Justin states with a smile, yet inching closer to the man in front of him.

Brian blushes a little. _'Idiot!'_ he thinks to himself. _'Of course he's not a sports fan.'_ "Well then, how about food? You like food? Like, dinner-wise?"

Justin leans back a little and laughs at how cute Brian is. "Why, Mr. Kinney... Are you propositioning me?" Justin runs a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Yes I was, in case you were thinking that's just part of the interview." Brian smirks, all the while gazing into Justin's eyes, mesmerized by how the light catches them. He can almost SEE his reflection. "So... What'll it be, Mr. Taylor?"

Justin smirks and leans back all the way in his chair. "Asking me out twice in one day. A man after my own heart." Justin laughs. "We've hardly gotten to know each other... Or at least I havent really got to know you." Justin states, deciding to make Brian sweat alittle.

Suddenly, the entire morning flashes in Brian's mind; he stares at the blond, remembering the outfit he was wearing earlier that hid his face. _'Holy motherfucking shit,'_ Bri thinks. "So you're the blonde from this morning," He says; it's not really a question, and he doesn't wait for an answer. He just shakes his head subtlely, angry at himself for being so blind. "Well, actually I'd say you know quite a bit, considering you're the only one of my interviewee's that has seen me rehearsing questions at Starbucks."

Justin laughs at that, "I bet." Justin leans in again, his chin in the palm of his hand as he looks into Brian's eyes. "So... Tell me about the Brian Kinney I didn't get to see."

"Are we dating now?" Brian laughs at himself, wishing he had more coffee so he could have something to do beside stare at the blond. But hell, he loved staring at the blond.

"Far from it Mr. Kinney." Justin laughed. Justin looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Shit, I've got to get going soon."

With that, Brian gets a jolt back to reality. "Well then, uh..." He pauses, worried he'll say something wrong. "...How about we keep talking some other time? Like maybe, on Thursday night, around 8? There's this great place, Sixteen, you probably know it. It's somewhere we could go and be, uh... Pretty discreet..." Brian tries to be smart about this. After all, Justin might not want to be spotted with anyone, much less some random reporter.

Justin chuckles at how nervous Brian seems to be, the blonde find it utterly adorable, "I guess it couldn't hurt... But I'll have to check out my schedule and see when I'm free. I have three films to finish this week." Justin sighed and placed his book back in his messenger bag.

"Um, okay. How about I just give you my number..." Brian pulls a small business card out of his jacket pocket and slides it across the table. "...My HOME number, and then you give me a call between now and Thursday, and you tell me if we're on or not. Okay?" He smiles, completing the thought.

Justin grins back and takes the card, "I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on with work. Are you going to be at the photoshoot tomorrow?" Justin asks getting up.

_'Does that mean I'm invited?'_ Brian thinks. "Of course. Remind me again, where is it?" Somehow, through all this, Brian is still grinning like an idiot.

"My studio... Thats what Daph told me... Did she give you the address?"

"Oh, yeah. Got it. So I'll... See you there?" Brian felt oddly depressed about letting the blond go.

"I'll call you tomorrow Mr. Kinney..." Before Justin turns to leave, he leans up and moves his lips to Brian's to give the brunette and opened mouth kiss.

Brian is so shocked at first that he almost pulls away, but when he feels Justin's warm, soft kiss, Brian melts into it. His eyes close as his lips part, taking in Justin's sweet taste.

Justin pulls away before Brian can really enjoy the kiss, he swipes his tongue across his lips, savouring the taste Brian has left there. "See you tomorrow... Brian." Justin smiles before turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

Brian looks on in wonder. In amazement. Then, as he gets up himself, he realizes... He has a HUGE hard-on. _'Aw shit,'_ He thinks. _'How am I going to get to the office now?'_


End file.
